Softness
by Zayn noob
Summary: Collection of one-shots from a crazy prompt list. Criticism welcome! Prompts explore the human nature through inhuman characters and dig deep into what 'humanity' really means. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Will probably contain about every genre there is. Review and criticism is welcomed and adored! Thank you!
1. Trees

Tree ...  
Okay, so my sister made me this fanfiction one-shot prompt list. But it is a list unlike any other. For you see, there are special attributes. Each prompt contains a word along with one or two characters of whom the one-shots must be centered around. Two of them contain cross-over characters. Anyone is free to use the list, I would actually be very pleased if someone did and give me a link to it. Some of them are pretty hilarious. Well, here goes. Number one: "Tree - Zim"  
...

Zim had never liked trees...so tall and odd shaped. Irk didn't have such things. He had to admit though, trees seemed to have perfectly acceptable purposes. They produced breathable oxygen, and could be made into various things, though flamable. But isn't everything a little better flamable? Zim thought so. He wondered why Irk didn't have any trees...probably the flamable thing, and the large space they require. It was easier to simply use oxygen generators.

There were more functions provided it's natural ones, he supposed. Shiny things and decorated strings could be hung on them, but only in the winter season. They provided homes for small creatures, however annoying and pointless those were. Pointless things such as...oh say...Gir, could be tied to them, quite handy. Trees also provided a means of refuge and surveilance when neccesary. One could even take shelter from the sky acid under trees. But even more importantly, one could climb high up in the branches and stare out at the sky. Hands could be held together under it's shade. Intimate moments shared by it's textured bark. Laying in the grass and staring up at the sun through the darkened leaves.

"Watcha thinking about?" Dib asked, his head leaned slightly towards Zim's. The streetlight reflected on the rim of Dib's glasses and throwing shadows on one side of his face. Zim's undisguised eyes glanced over at Dib's, smiling at the curiosity clearly painted on Dib's.

"You," Zim answered, grinning with one antenna raised. The comment made Dib smile sheepishly. It was so cute when he smiled that way, even in the dark and framed by grass.

"Do you really think it's safe...to be undisguised outside?" Dib asked in a whisper.

"Totally," Zim said confidently, smirking and looking up for a moment before trailing his eyes back to Dib's, "I'm so amazing to look at that any human is amazed by me, they don't even think to question my appearance." His lines were so full of shit that Dib giggled. "It got you," Zim whispered, as if proving his point.

"Tch, I think you're just ridiculous," Dib commented, but then on a more serious note, "Besides, I guess they wouldn't even notice you, too focused on..." He trailed off, looking away dejectedly, but Zim felt his fingers hold on just a little tighter to his own.

His eyes softened and he reached his other hand towards Dib's face. "Nobody would do or say anything...and if they did..." Now Zim's hand tightened, but for a different reason.

"You wouldn't do anything," Dib told and warned him, giving Zim a serious look. Backing off, Zim looked away and tried to relax more, loosening the tensed nerves.

"In my head I would..." he muttered, almost pouting. Suddenly Dib laughed, a real laugh. Looking over, Zim could see Dib's eyes staring at him warmly. After a moment Zim's reflected them.

A smile donned Dib's face as he closed his eyes. "You know...sometimes..." His eyes opened again to stare at Zim. "I remember just how much I really love you..."

Warmness grew deep within Zim. "I love you, too," He said simply. They scooted closer to cuddle and look up above them. It was such a peaceful night. The air was cool and breezy. As Zim stared back at the swaying leaves on sturdy branches, he thought again of Irk. Maybe they should install trees on Irk. They brought Zim such pleasant times. Trees weren't so bad, after all. ...

lurl, squishy squishy flufffff. Been so long since I wrote fluffy anything. Get prepared for more squishyness X3 Thank you for reading, there are 14 more prompts. Reviews are fantabulous and appreciated. Thanks again for your time :) Constructive critisism welcome, in fact, hate is welcome and appreciated as well! constructive critisism is..constructive! 


	2. boxfan

-Boxfan-

"I hate this planet," Zim muttered for the thousandth time. "It's so stupid."

"You know you love it," Dib teased, poking Zim in the side. Zim freaked and slapped his hand away.

"What backwardsness is this! Zim just said this planet is stupid! Zim obviously does NOT love it!" Zim yelled.

Another poke. "You know you do," Dib went on.

"ZIM DOES NOT!" A shoe hit the wall near them.

"Shut up in there!" Gaz yelled from the kitchen. Both boys sitting on the couch remained silent for a moment, thinking it had been a bad idea to watch TV in the Membrane household.

The TV played on quietly. "Zim still hates it here," He whispered, just so Dib would know. Dib only sighed and glared at him.

"Zim," He said sternly, "It's the middle of summer, the heat wave will pass soon…just shut up til then."

"But it's hooooooooott…." ZIm moaned, beginning to lean limply on Dib for emphasis.

"I know…You keep telling me," Dib said. Steadily over the course of two minutes Zim kept on leaning on him more until he was simply laying all over him. Eventually having a hot and sweaty alien on him got very annoying.

"Don't you have some sort of cooling device?" Zim asked finally. A light bulb went on in Dib's head.

"Yeah actually," Dib said. With much effort he managed to push Zim off his lap, who was still determined to not move due to the heat. Standing at the edge of the stairs Dib stared over at the couch. "Are you coming?" Dib called.

"Only if you carry me," Zim pouted.

"No."

"But it's soooooo hoooooot," Zim complained.

"No."

"I'm too weak to move…"

"Just come upstairs."

"Carry meeee, Diiiiiib."

"No." Needless to say this went on for a while. Eventually Zim ended upstairs in Dib's room without being carried as he wanted.

….

The house was finally quiet. Gaz wandered around downstairs and managed to beat her game without interruption, which was odd. She decided to go up to her room to get a new installment of the game and stopped beside Dib's door because of the odd noises she heard. The fan was going, but it wasn't quite loud enough to mask the sounds of subtle moaning. Zim moaning to be exact. A quiet one, then louder, then another quiet one. What the hell was going on in there? In disgust, Gaz opened the door with the intent of stopping whatever nasty business was going on in there.

But all she saw upon opening the door was Dib laying on the bed, by himself, and Zim sprawled on the floor in front of a box fan. "You guys are weird…" She mumbled and closed the door, disappointed that she didn't have an excuse to throttle Dib.

"Uuuuhgh…" Zim moaned, the cool air hitting him.

"Dude….stop doing that," Dib sighed.

"No…."

"You're so weird…" Dib said, throwing a pillow at Zim's head.

"Nng," Zim was just barely able to push the pillow away from himself, still determined to move as little as possible.

…

Woot, second installment of Softness. sorry for the extremely long wait. I thought I had uploaded it, but I guess something else got uploaded instead. And yay for boxfans, lifesavers in heat waves. This one isn't very fluffy. You can think of it as ZaDr or ZaDf, or Zim attempting to spy on Dib by watching TV with him, whatever. Enjoy. Reviews = loves

Thank you from Zim :D and Dib :-D

(Dib's has a nose lol)


End file.
